


Песня ушла в вечность

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, that's it that's the fic, the Guardians sleep in a puppy pile, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер выключает проигрыватель и идёт к себе, по дороге бросает куртку на пол, стянув ботинки, оставляет их в небольшом коридоре, что ведёт к его двери — и замирает. Они все в его чёртовой кровати.<br/><i>Вот же мудаки.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Песня ушла в вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the song went on forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099592) by [salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvage/pseuds/salvage). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.
> 
> Название взято из песни Дэвида Боуи "Леди Стардаст":  
>  _И с ним всё было ок, группа была вместе._  
>  _Да, он был в порядке, песня ушла в вечность._

В первую ночь после начала их миссии по, ну, поиску Таноса и мести за семьи Гаморы и Дракса — но в первую очередь защите Галактики, конечно — Питер проводит три часа, слушая "Улётный микс №2" снова и снова. Остальные уже давно ушли спать: Гамора — напоследок улыбнувшись ему, а Ракета — не переставая ворчать. Однако Питер всё сидит перед панелью с проигрывателем, кассета в котором автоматически переворачивается со стороны A на сторону B и обратно раз за разом. Сторона А. Сторона В. Он думает о своей маме, о времени, когда она ещё была здорова. О том, как она пританцовывает перед раковиной, моя тарелки, и подпевает радио; как смахивает волосы с лица, и жёлтая перчатка оставляет на щеке мокрый след. Он мало помнит о Земле, но и о ней тоже думает: о бесконечном ряде высоковольтных проводов на фоне стремительно голубеющего мутного неба, которые можно провожать взглядом из машины. О скользкой от росы траве под подошвами поношенных кроссовок. О щебетании птиц и тихом шёпоте ручья, что течёт неподалёку от их дома; о том, как однажды мама, присев рядом с ним, сказала: "Тсс, просто прислушайся" и окинула взглядом всё вокруг — сверкающую воду, гладкие камешки, шелестящие деревья.  
Ну да ладно. Питер выключает проигрыватель и идёт к себе, по дороге бросает куртку на пол, стянув ботинки, оставляет их в небольшом коридоре, что ведёт к его двери — и замирает. Они все в его чёртовой кровати.  
_Вот же мудаки._  
Дракс в середине, на спине, широкая грудь медленно вздымается и опадает в такт дыханию. Гамора устроила голову на одной из его мощных рук, как на подушке, и он осторожно обнял её за тонкие плечи, чуть крепче прижимая к себе каждый раз, когда она вздрагивает во сне. Питер не видит её лица, но всё равно чувствует исходящее от неё беспокойство. С другой стороны возле Дракса лежит Ракета, свернувшись вокруг горшка с Грутом и уткнувшись носом в бок Дракса. Сейчас Ракета кажется даже меньше, чем есть.  
Питер пытается сообразить, где ещё на корабле можно найти место поспать, но он слишком устал, а в голове мутно от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он переодевается в мягкие пижамные штаны — может, его друзья и могут спать в одежде, но Питер человек цивилизованный. Вроде как. Простыни на кровати шуршат, и он поворачивается, успев увидеть, как Гамора дрожит, а затем пинает что-то во сне. С её губ слетает тихий стон. Дракс притягивает её к себе ещё ближе, и она хватается за его руку своими небольшими ладонями. Питер бросается было к ним, чтобы разнять — но прежде, чем он успевает сдвинуться с места, Гамора вцепляется в запястье Дракса, словно ребёнок в плюшевого медведя, и, успокоившись, замирает и расслабляется. Питер смотрит на них.  
Он подходит к кровати и как можно более осторожно садится на край, пододвигает немного Ракету, стараясь не потревожить при этом Грута. По шерсти Ракеты пробегает лёгкая дрожь, пока Питер аккуратно устраивается рядом с ним на оставшемся свободным месте. Кладёт руку Ракете на спину, потому что больше её положить некуда; лапы Ракеты, вцепившиеся в горшок, напрягаются, он резко выдыхает.  
— Чтатыдела...  
— Тише, — успокаивающе шепчет Питер, приобнимая его со спины. Ракета глухо рычит. — Эй, это я, — он легко проводит пальцами по шерсти между ушей.  
Ракета что-то неразборчиво хмыкает, затем разворачивается и утыкается мордой в его живот. Его рубашка задралась, и он чувствует у своей кожи холодный нос Ракеты, его колючие усы и тёплый, удивительно мягкий мех. Одна лапа по-прежнему цепляется за горшок Грута. Ещё один глубокий вздох, и дыхание Ракеты вновь выравнивается. Питер старается поудобнее устроить руку, и его костяшки оказываются прижаты к покрытой шрамами коже Дракса. Он думает о мелькающих за окном автомобиля деревьях, о запахе лазаньи и средства для мытья посуды, о голосе Марвина Гейла, которому мягким альтом подпевает его мама. Он засыпает.  
Как утверждают наутро все остальные, Питер храпит. Да, его новые друзья настоящие мудаки. Но тем не менее, у них так и не появляются отдельные кровати.


End file.
